Lucas and Maya
Lucas and Maya is the friendship pairing of Lucas Friar and Maya Hart commonly referred to as Lucaya, Laya, and Friar-Hart. Maya first noticed Lucas on the subway and had a "relationship" with him for less that a minute. It was later found out that Lucas is in the same history class with her. Maya started sitting in front of him and their relationship was filled with banters and arguments. Overall, they get along and it had been shown that they value one anothers opinion. Moments Season 1 Girl Meets World *Maya notices Lucas before Riley does. * Maya calls Lucas "really cute" on the subway. *While taking Riley Matthews on her first ride on the subway Maya uses Lucas to show Riley how to talk to boys. * Lucas seemed interested in Maya when Maya was using Lucas to tell Riley how to talk to boys. * Maya notices that Lucas needed a place to sit in the cafeteria. * She moved to the next seat so he could sit between her and Riley. * Maya was glad (for Riley) Lucas was sitting at their table. * They (along with Farkle) are with the Mathews family in the subway to celebrate Riley being Riley and officially getting a subway pass. Girl Meets Boy * Maya watches Lucas sit down on the bench. * This is the episode when Maya started sitting in front of Lucas. * Maya makes fun of Lucas and he responds back with a Texas saying. * Maya is annoyed that Lucas is unaffected by her failed attempt to get him mad. Lucas is amused by it and tips his imaginary hat. * Lucas calls Maya ma'am. * Maya asks Lucas if he's walking to the library with her and Riley. * Maya smiled at Lucas after Riley gives two thumbs up and a smiley face. * Maya and Lucas (and Farkle) were at Riley's apartment. * The gang went to the library together. * Maya and Lucas were standing next to each other in the library. Girl Meets Sneak Attack * Lucas sits with Riley, Maya, and Farkle during lunch before Missy takes him away. * Lucas invites Riley, Maya, and Farkle to the movies. * Lucas chooses his friends over Missy. * When Lucas was choosing his friends, Maya was smiling at him. * Lucas and Maya had the same drink.Apple juice. Girl Meets Father * Maya calls Lucas and makes country/cowboy references at him. * Lucas is amused and goes along with her game. * Maya is upset that she isn't getting to him. * Lucas playfully squeezed Maya's finger and flirtatiously called her ma'am * When Maya threatened to break him, he responded with, "If that's what makes you happy, ma'am." * As he says ma'am, he tips an imaginary hat to annoy Maya with a little wink. * Maya country danced in the hallway for Lucas. * Lucas wore a cowboy hat to amuse Maya at the dance. * He brought Maya a rose and stopped his dance with Riley just to place a rose in Maya's mouth. Girl Meets the Truth * Maya was smiling at Lucas when he was saying Romeo's monologue again. Girl Meets Maya's Mother * Maya notices Riley was drawing Lucas. * Lucas smiled at Maya's direction when Maya told Riley she was drawing Lucas. * Maya glanced over to Lucas when Stuart Minkus went over to greet Farkle. * Lucas was somewhat amused when Maya had to pretend to have a crush on Farkle. * Lucas (along with the rest of the class) ran out of the art room when Maya threw paint. * Lucas went to the art exhibit for Maya. * Lucas shut Farkle up when he asked about the woman in Maya's painting, because it was her mother and was a touchy subject. Girl Meets Smackle * Lucas gave Maya his detention-free card. * Maya calls Lucas "Ranger Roy" and "Ranger Rick" making fun of him being from Texas. * Lucas tricks Maya into dancing on Cory's desk. * Lucas tips his imaginary hat, as usual, and Maya shudders, as usual. * They watched the debate competition with Riley. * Lucas explained why he liked debate, Maya just glared at him. * Lucas asks Maya why she was wearing glasses. * Lucas was talking about Maya when he said his friends call him cowboy. * They were sitting in front of each other in the bakery. * Maya points out to Lucas that Smackle was just using him to make Farkle jealous. Girl Meets 1961 * Maya places her elbow on Lucas' desk. * They were at the bakery with Farkle and Riley. * When Maya was feeling discouraged looking at art by famous artists, Lucas tried to reassure her, and Maya teased him. * Lucas didn't want to tell anyone about his great-grandfather before the project because he knew Maya would make fun of him for "having a country-singing great-grandpa and I really do come from cowboys." * Lucas listed the nicknames Maya calls him. This includes: Hop-along, Sundance, and Ranger Rick. * Maya throws all the nicknames out and gives Lucas a new one: Bucky McBoing Boing. * Maya sang a song that mocked Lucas. * Lucas sang along with Maya. * Lucas declared it was his greatest day of his life when Maya said that her great-grandmother's name was May Clutterbucket. * They were early for history class with Riley and Farkle. Girl Meets Crazy Hat * Maya and Lucas are grouped together to make a fake company for class called Hart and Friar Muffins. * They sit with each other at their muffin stand. * They present a progress report of their company to the class together. * Maya gives Lucas a new nickname: Huckleberry. * While Lucas and Maya are giving their muffin report, the first time Maya speaks Lucas glances at her lips. * Lucas looked concerned when they threw the muffin at her. * Maya met Lucas's mother off-screen. * When Maya got in his face twice, he barely moved. * Maya recreated Lucas and his mother's conversation with a country twang. * Lucas questions Maya if she ever even heard him talk. * Maya got close to Lucas' face and said, "Hurhurrrr." * Lucas was surprised at the closeness. * When Maya says it's not fair, Cory asks why and Maya responds because I'm not on their team and Lucas looked appalled. * Maya was the one to fire Lucas from her company with owned with Riley. * After Maya finished firing him, she glanced at his lips and said "hur-huur". * Maya fires Lucas for Riley from their company when he tries to join. Girl Meets World of Terror * Maya followed Lucas out of the classroom to go to gym class. * Lucas stands up for Maya when Farkle's trying to get inside of her head while she's pitching, and calls her "his" pitcher. * When Lucas takes Maya out of the game to help Farkle, Maya thinks he's trying to ask her out. * Lucas calls Maya kid. * After Maya imitated Farkle, Lucas chuckled. * Lucas and Farkle show up at Maya's bedroom window to scare Maya and Riley. * Lucas doesn't understand why Riley is afraid of Maya's house and says her neigborhood is great. * Lucas knows where Maya lives. * When Lucas raises his hand to say by he looks at Maya. Girl Meets the Forgotten *Maya and Lucas both eat lunch together with Farkle and Riley. Girl Meets Flaws *Maya tells Lucas and Billy Ross to hop down from their "Cloud of Awesomeness." *Lucas and Maya walk in to the hallway together after looking for Farkle. *Lucas looks at Maya when she was talking about Farkle being weird. *Maya and Lucas enter the janitor closet together, and they stand close together for the duration of the scene. *When Maya tries to storm out of the janitor's closet to find the person who bullied Farkle, Lucas easilly picks her up by the waist to stop her. *Lucas seem to have been leaning into Maya when talking to Farkle. *Maya says she'll "jack Lucas up" if he tells Farkle what she said about him. * When Lucas sits with Riley and Maya at the Bay Window, Lucas asks, "Do you ever talk about me here?" He seemed to be look at both Riley and Maya. *Maya expects Lucas to beat up Farkle's bully once they find him. * Although Lucas admonishes Maya for trying to use violence against Farkle's bully, when he finds out it was Billy he pins him to the locker. * When Maya tells Lucas not to hurt Billy, Lucas says, "I thought this is what you wanted, Maya." *Maya has to stop Lucas from starting a fight with Billy by jumping on his back *Maya doesn't get off of Lucas' back until he tells her to. * Maya stares at Lucas as he walks to the front of the class to talk to Cory, and Lucas glances back at Maya. Girl Meets Friendship * Lucas appoints Maya as his secretary, meaning he thinks highly of her. * While Maya as singing a song about him, Lucas pulls out a harmonica and plays along with her. Similarities and Differences Similarities *They are both students at John Quincy Adams Middle School. *They are both friends with Riley and Farkle. *They are the same age. *They both have Cory Matthews as their seventh grade history teacher. *Maya's great-grandmother, May Clutterbucket , and Lucas's great-grandfather, Merlin Scoggins , were both musicians and singers. *They can play softball well. *They're both protective over their friends. * They don't have considerably "stable" family lives. *Neither of them live with their fathers. Maya's father started a new family, and Lucas's father is implied to be still residing in Texas. Differences *Lucas is male while Maya is female. *Lucas has brown hair while Maya has blonde hair. *Lucas has green eyes while Maya has blue eyes. *Lucas has tan skin while Maya has pale skin. *Lucas is a country boy while Maya is a city girl. *Lucas has good manners while Maya doesn't. *Lucas likes school while Maya doesn't. *They tease each other differently and react to it differently. Trivia *Maya calls Lucas "Ranger Roy" and "Ranger Rick" * Maya teases Lucas' "country boy" attitude. On the contrary, Lucas seems to find her jokes funny and goes along, which annoys Maya even more. This is shown in Girl Meets Father, Girl Meets Boy and Girl Meets Friendship *Lucas has made a habit of tipping an imaginary hat at Maya, and calling her "ma'am". *Both acknowledge their relationship as a "game" they are playing. *They owned a fake company together. * They are'' protective of each other. * In Girl Meets Flaws, Lucas picked Maya up and, in a later scene, Maya jumped on him, both done to prevent them from doing something they'll regret later. Opinion about each other '''Lucas' opinion about Maya: ''' Lucas thinks of Maya as a person who teases him. He also thinks of her as a good friend shown in many episodes of the series. He also says that he doesn't want her to get hurt or see her get hurt.. In the episode Girl Meets Maya's Mother, he realized what Farkle was going I say so he put his arms around Farkle's mouth. Lucas also says that he thinks Maya is very beautiful. After Lucas seen that Maya heard what Farkle had said, Lucas gave sad eyes to Maya and sighed. He also smiled when he picked her up, showing that he enjoyed picking her up. But he could have easily called her name or held her back, but he chose to pick her up.'' Maya's opinion about Lucas: '' Maya of course always teased Lucas about his Texas heritage. She gives him a lot of nicknames. Ranger Rick, Bucky Mic Boing Boing, and sundance are just a few of them. She still see's him as a friend, and says he's not her type, which he scoffs at. (Something hidden indeed). She also knows Luas well, when Lucas was in Rileys house, she said "I know you'd take care of him". Showing she knows what Lucas would do. She likes being carried by Lucas, she tried her hardest not to smile/laugh. Also she likes being on his back. She didn't get off until he told her to. And when he did she looked embarrassed.'' Quotes Gallery Category:Girl Meets World Category:Season 1 Category:Pairings with Lucas Friar Category:Pairings with Maya Hart Category:Friendships Category:Pairings Category:Interactions Category:Main characters Category:Conflicts Category:Character Pairings Category:Relationships